Hearing Like a Beast
Hearing Like a Beast is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and forty-fifth case of the game. It is the thirtieth case of The Mystery and the fourth case in Howling Valley. Plot After learning of T’s scheme, Diego and the player went to Howling Valley High School after Chief Tempest told them that some members of the University would be coming to explain university admissions to the seniors. However at the high school, they were informed by a student that someone had been murdered in the music classroom. Soon after entering the music room, the duo discovered the body of University music teacher Viola Daniels, her skull bashed in and bleeding from her ears. They first suspected the high schooler that reported the murder, bassist Eliot Nickel before adding two members of the University; art student Annie Garners and guidance counsellor Dave Ledford. Soon after at the station, they were informed by Alexandra that the victim had been spotted at the local park. At the park, they were able to add two more university visitors; economics teacher Dwight Diamond and the Redmoon siblings’ brother-in-law, student Samuel Lupo. They then learned that Viola used to work at the high school and that she had attempted to fail Eliot due to him being "disrespectful" to her and that she once sent a student to Dave because they wouldn’t stop crying after she had shouted in their face, angering the guidance counsellor as he could only keep an eye on her. The detectives then later heard that some students of the University were at the park, celebrating the music teacher’s death. After Diego and the player were able to call off the celebration, the duo discovered that Viola had destroyed one of Annie’s successful art projects, telling her that she copied other people’s arts for what she made. They also discovered that Dwight and Viola used to be in a relationship but they had broken up because Viola felt like Dwight was a bad influence. They also found out about Samuel’s discrimination after she gave him a C for failing to make notes while others received higher grades for doing so. After they found all the motives, they found enough evidence to incarcerate Dwight for the murder. When the detectives came to arrest him, Dwight denied involvement in the murder, telling them that he would get them fired for suggesting he could be a worthless murderer. But after Diego revealed the evidence against him, he cracked and told them that Viola deserved everything that he gave her. Dwight then explained that he and the other teachers knew how Viola treated the students because she also treated her co-workers the same. One day, Dwight overheard the victim in the detention room talking to a student about his sexual orientation. When he entered the room, he saw her holding a ruler in her hand and screaming at the boy that he should be ashamed to openly speak about such horrible things. When he led her outside and scolded her, she only replied that she was doing what was right against those furries and homosexuals that were ruining society. When the teachers from the university headed to the high school, Dwight saw Viola going to the music room and followed her. In the classroom, he saw her forging notes of students that she previously taught. Knowing that Viola’s work would ruin their lives, the teacher grabbed some mufflers and increased the volume of a portable amplifier. He then went behind her and blasted the loud sound, causing Viola’s ears to start bleeding. When she was distracted, he then grabbed a nearby bass and bashed her head in with it before fleeing the scene, saying he only wanted to protect the students. At the trial, Judge Brighton sentenced him to 30 years in prison for the brutal murder. After the trial, a furious Samuel came to the station and told Diego and the player that Colleen Walters had crossed the line when he saw her actions at the park. After Diego asked him about Colleen, Samuel explained that Colleen had dared to put posters advertising the racialism against furries. When the detectives investigated the park, they then discovered the posters were telling peoples to show no respect to the furry ones as they were the reason why the city was becoming so violent. They also found a broken silver object that was restored to reveal a statue of Mayor Leonard Oakley stabbing a furry. Upon closer inspection by Alexandra, the archivist was horrified to tell them that the statue had been created by Erika when she was a protestor. When Diego confronted Erika, the tech expert explained that she went to the park with the statue because Colleen had invited her to join her. When they met, Erika smashed the statue and told the artist that she wasn’t gonna take part in her protests. A suspicious Diego then told her that he truly hoped she was telling them the whole truth about her change of heart. Meanwhile, Eliot approached the player and Diana before he told them that someone had tried to recruit him for some shady recruitment when he was practicing in the music classroom. Inside the music classroom, Diana and the player then discovered a weird object that looked like a box shaped like a treasure chest. After Diana and the player unlocked the chest, they then found a card inside telling the recipient to meet them behind the high school. The detectives decided to go back to Eliot to see if he could tell them anything else, but Eliot was only able to tell them that he saw some of the other students with identical cards as the one they found. As Diana was sure that whoever had gave the cards to the students may meet them, they decided to send Major to eavesdrop on any conversations that may happen. After the detectives told everything they learned to Chief Tempest, they were about to call Major when he burst through the door, almost out of breath. He then told them that Annie Garners was the one who gave the chest to the students and that she had mentioned something about The Teacher. With the realization that the Teacher may be the "T" they were looking for, they also concluded that the art student was working for them. With the new revelations, the chief told the player and Diana that they would head to the University to arrest Annie for her crimes in aiding the Teacher in the kidnappings and the recruitment scheme. Summary Victim *'Viola Daniels' (found with her skull bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Bass' Killer *'Dwight Diamond' Suspects Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect is claustrophobic Appearance *The suspect has a watch Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect is claustrophobic Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect is claustrophobic Appearance *The suspect has a watch Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect is claustrophobic Appearance *The suspect has a watch *The suspect wears a lapel pin Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect eats beef and stout pie Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer is claustrophobic. *The killer chews gum. *The killer wears a lapel pin. *The killer has a watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate HS Music Classroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Drum Set, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Bass Case; New Suspect: Eliot Nickel) *Ask Eliot Nickel about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Uni. Classroom) *Investigate Victim's Uni. Classroom. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Basket of Flutes) *Examine Basket of Flutes. (Result: Faded Art Trophy) *Examine Faded Art Trophy. (Result: A GARNERS; New Suspect: Annie Garners) *Ask Miss Garners about knowing the victim. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restored Photo; New Suspect: Dave Ledford) *Ask Dave about his work with the victim at the university. *Examine Drum Set. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is claustrophobic) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Local Park. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Broken Frame, Bush) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Economic Textbook) *Ask Dwight Diamond about the victim having his textbook. (Attribute: Dwight is claustrophobic) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Photo of Victim and Samuel; New Suspect: Samuel Lupo) *Ask Samuel about how he knew Viola. (Attribute: Samuel eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Bush. (Result: Bloody Headphones) *Analyze Bloody Headphones. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum; New Crime Scene: Instruments' Cases) *Investigate Instruments' Cases. (Clues: Victim's Laptop, Smashed Saxophone) *Examine Smashed Saxophone. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Eye Drops) *Confront Dave about the smashed saxophone. (Attribute: Dave chews gum, is claustrophobic and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (09:00:00) *Confront Eliot about the victim trying to fail him. (Attribute: Eliot is claustrophobic, eats beef and stout pie and chews gum) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Little Bridge. (Clues: Wet Paper, Broken Pieces, Locked Locket) *Examine Wet Paper. (Clues: Samuel's Grade Sheet) *Ask Samuel about the victim's grades that he received. (Attribute: Samuel chews gum) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Locket of Dwight and Viola Unlocked) *Ask Dwight about his relationship with Viola. (Attribute: Dwight eats beef and stout pie and chews gum) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Painting) *Analyze Painting. (09:00:00) *Ask Annie about her broken painting. (Attribute: Annie eats beef and stout pie, is claustrophobic and chews gum) *Investigate Teacher's Desk. (Result: Bloody Bass, Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Bloody Amplifier) *Analyze Bloody Amplifier. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Examine Bloody Bass. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a wristwatch) *Take care of the killer! *Go to Disappearing Without a Trace (4/6). (No stars) Disappearing Without a Trace (4/6) *See what annoyed Samuel. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Local Park. (Clues: Faded Poster, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Colleen's Poster) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Insurgent Statue) *Examine Insurgent Statue. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Erika about the statue that was smashed. (Reward: Burger) *See what worries Eliot. *Investigate HS Music Classroom. (Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Message) *Ask Eliot more about the message on the card. (Reward: Musician's Vest) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Howling Valley (The Mystery)